Strange Jutsu
by Kamon772
Summary: Orochimaru decides to use something different then sleep genjutsu during the final phase of the Chunin Exam. Seeing as how he was going to do something to Naruto and Sasuke. The Snake Sanin thought why not try out this other jutsu he discovered on Sakura herself, to see how effective it would be later or if it worked at all. Changing the course of many peoples lives.
1. Chapter 1

This was a story I started back in 2009

With the his private quarter in the Sound Village located in the Land of Sound (formerly the Land of Rice Fields) looking through his vast collections of scrolls and books that he acquired or just flat out stolen during his life time for anything that might prove useful in his plans to destroy Konoha. His attempt at getting the Land of Wind on his side using the lure of revenge against the Leaf Village for taking jobs their damiyo should be giving to them was only partial success as he only managed to convince them to send single platoon of Suna shinobis with him thus leaving his overall fighting force for his destroying Konoha plan at one company(47 Suna Nins and 69 Sound Nins) plus a snake summon he placed on using and the Kazekage's children and two group of Sound Nin (with one posing leaf genins) which were to act as the official entries to the Chunin Exam.

Yet to make things easier on his forces he was looking through his collection to see if there was jutsu that he could used that was better then sleeping genjutsu he originally thought of using on the crowd at the stadium where the finals to the Chunin Exam were to be held. So far the Snake Sanin was coming up with nothing as he search was not really getting him that much in terms of anything better then simple yet strong sleep genjutsu at affecting a large crowd that would be gather at the stadium but also to those watching on a TV or at a movie theater. Having something that could reach all these people would make the invasion a lot easier since they would all be taken out by the genjutsu thus less resist for his force in their attempt to destroy Konoha.

Orochimaru then managed to slip on scroll that he just did not happen to see and crash into the bookcase behind him. From there a book from the top sleeve fell on his head and right behind him as it top up to raggedy looking page that was not part of the book but had been placed in there anyway with note connected to it regarding what the contains of the page did exactly.

Taking the page in his hand he looked it over and strange language that the page was written in. Though the accusation of first body he stole after perfecting his body switching technique, Orochimaru could fully understand this strange language and if what he was thinking was what this strange jutsu did then it would be the perfect thing for him to use much better then the wide scale sleep genjutsu he was thinking of using.

'Yet who should I test it on' Orochimaru thought as he would need to test this out on someone so that he would be absolutely certain of its effects otherwise it might not be the answer to his current problem after all.

Then idea came to him as he already had plan to get the holder of Kyubi from possibly doing anything significant as well targeting and luring his new body to him. It was rather beneficial to him that Konoha had placed them both of the same team thus he does not have to go far looking for them yet that left the problem of what to do with the third teammate who he had no interest in. Yet thanks his recent discover he found a use for them after all, that use being the test subject for what he had just found.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later during the Second Stage of the Chunin Exam…

Sakura Haruno did not know what to do she could not move as she was too scared to do so. The killer intent that was sent towards Sasuke-kun and her had threw her off-balance way more then it had to the Uchiha teammate thus even after Naruto had arrive and managed to snap Sasuke-kun to his sense she was still slightly out of it. Only for Orochimaru to deal with Naruto easily. Then Sasuke was taken out simply by the man extending neck and biting Sasuke's.

"Your teammate are out of the picture and it just you and me now" he said as came closer to the Haruno girl who try at feeble attempt to protect herself by holding her kunai towards him.

"Drop that kunai" Orochimaru told her in commanding tone with slight amount of killer intent to his voice.

Against her will, Sakura's body did as he told her and simply drop the kunai leaving her defenseless again him.

The Snake Sanin then took her face in one hand and made her look him in the eyes as he recited the words from the book he found early word for word while Sakura listening to every word and never being allow to break eye contact either.

Once that was done he used a jutsu similar to the one he had done to Anko years early to make her forget what he had done so that when she came too, Sakura would think that Orochimaru had simply left her alone after taking out Sasuke and Naruto.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000

Much later after the whole ordeal with the Sound Genin and Sasuke's acting strange after awakening. The group was on the move with the forest.

'That strange why does my body feel so stiff all of sudden' Sakura thought as moving seem to get harder all of sudden after the sun went down.

"Hey Sakura-chan are you okay you are moving a lot slowing then normal do you want us to slow down a little" Naruto asked as he came to check on her.

"Baka! Are you trying to came me slow or something" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto for saying something like that as while might be true a large amount of the time he did not have to come out and say it like that.

"Maybe we should stop here" Kabuto said who had joined up with them after stopping Sakura and Naruto from opening their scroll.

Though in reality he was really here to ensure they make to the next round as well keep an eye on Sasuke and Sakura who his superior Orochimaru had interested in. With Sasuke it was about the cursed seal though with Sakura it was only to see the result of the strange jutsu that was cast on her since it required no hand signal and needed to spoken a strange language work according to the information the Snake Sanin told him.

Some time later they come with plan to fool an enemy that had trailing them but Sakura standing up while Kabuto and Sasuke were couch down behind the bushes was ruining it.

"Sakura get down already they are almost here" Sasuke told her.

"I am trying Sasuke-kun but my body is really stiff making hard to do so" Sakura told him as finally managed to get down before they arrived and Naruto with two disguised shadow clones fought them all night long.

After the enemy had left and Team Seven obtain the last scroll they needed it was time to head to the tower at the center of the Forest of Death but Sakura was still couch down in the bushes have never popped along with Sasuke and Kabuto after the trap was sprung.

"Hey Sakura-chan come on it time to go. Saaaakkkkuuurrraaa-ccchhhaaannn" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face which did not respond at first but after about half a minute she pushed Naruto away from her and after another minute managed to stand up following after her teammate and Kabuto.

'Interesting as it seem to slow reaction time but it surely working maybe her charka control is somehow messing with the jutsu completion as other then her brain the only thing going for her is her chakra control which superior to Sasuke's and Naruto's' Kabuto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing this story

Generalhyna,Naruto Sakura Uzumaki,Golden Black 16,The Keeper of Worlds,mrstardust89 for story to their Favorite Story list

Generalhyna,Naruto Sakura Uzumaki,Asurau,Jessie Bishop,vash3055,freadi,JLBShecky,mrstardust89 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

JLBShecky for adding me to their Author Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure that you are okay now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

"I am fine Naruto. I was just a little stiff before that is all but I feel much better now" Sakura said and to prove it she did variety of stretches just to get her teammate to shut up in the short break that was taking place before the Chunin Exam's third round prelims began.

'Interesting' Kabuto thought as looked from where he was to see that now that the sun was up again the stiffness Sakura held from the justu being used on her was gone and she still has no memory of how the encounter with Orochimaru actually ended.

When the third round of the Chunin Exam was over after everyone that took part in the first part of third round had fought. The sun was already starting to go down as there were quite a few break in between matches certain matches. Like letting the arena air out a little before continuing after Naruto and Kiba match, Hinata carried taken away and Neji getting taken away from nearly killing her, and the clean up of Tenten's weapons after her lost to Temari, etc.

Sakura had fallen asleep and rather suddenly at that to as one moment she was standing up perfect fine and the next she collapsed to the ground fast asleep. Naruto tried waking her up but nothing he did seem to work and seem to be in too deep a sleep to respond to anyone at the moment. With Kakashi away doing something with Sasuke, that left only Naruto to carry his pink hair teammate home as they were the last two in the arena to leave.

'Sakura-chan you sure are heavier then you look' Naruto thought as he carried her through same path the Hokage and the Jonin used to get to the Tower in the center of the Forest of Death without having to go through the way that Naruto and the other genins did for the second round of the Chunin Exam.

"Yo" Kakashi said as waiting for Naruto at the entrance to the village from the Forest of Death.

"Kakashi-sensei were you busy with Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I am finished now. So how about I take Sakura to her parents as they probably would not take to kindly to see you carrying their daughter on your back" he suggested.

"Alright here" Naruto said as he hand her over to him and Kakashi almost dropped at the shocking amount of weight Sakura was.

"Yeah Sakura-chan seem heavier then she looks as that was my reaction when I tried to lift her early" Naruto told him as left for his house.

After dropping Sakura off in her bed since her parents could carrying her, Kakashi vanished in puff of smoke and reappeared elsewhere in Konoha but as it turns out the person Naruto and Sakura's parents thought was Kakashi was really Kabuto.

'Interesting indeed as the spell seem to be taking more effect now then it did in the second night. I wonder what going to happen during the third. Its possible that Orochimaru-sama might have to test this one someone else as process is taking slightly too long with Sakura to bring what is suppose to be the full results' Kabuto thought thinking about how heavy Sakura was now.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later the next day Sakura was pacing around wonder what she should do as she wanted to thank Naruto for what she heard he did for her the other night when she just feel asleep and did not wake up until the second the sun rose in the sky today, however in doing so she ran the risk of making Naruto thinking she falling for him or something when she simply wanted to thank him.

Thinking was getting her nowhere as sometimes you just needed to act and this was one of those time where she just needed to do just that.

Having gotten the information of where Naruto lived from Kakashi soon after they officially became Team Seven as when Naruto did not arrive on time. It was her that went to get him so that Copycat ninja did not get upset with having to wait for him. Strange that would happen since he was always late for things himself but did not like it when others were later then him.

Knocking on the door she wonder what Naruto was doing that he could not answer his door maybe he was not here as that was reasonable explanation

'This how I felt that one time I tried to get Sasuke-kun to answer his door. Maybe I should call out to Naruto as that what I normally do' Sakura thought as placed her hands on her hips and had her head tiled slightly to the side as annoyed expression was across her face but almost the faint blush there as well since she thinking about both Naruto and Sasuke(with him being more background thought though) at the same time result in her current expression just as the sun began going down.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I wonder who this could be at this night and of all the time when can not stop going to the bathroom' Naruto thought as what he did not know was that once again he had drank milk well past its expiration date result in similar set of circumstance that happen on the day that the Genin team were decided.

'They really seem to want to talk to me about something but what as hardly anyone other then the old man, Iruka-sensei, and few others actually come here to my house' Naruto thought as he opened to the door to reveal who wanted him.

Though what Naruto saw was not a person as standing there at his doorway was life size statue of Sakura in amazing detailed as everything about her was present in this stone copy with the exception of her eyes with were vacant grey orbs but the expression they were supposedly conveying was clear as day. In fact Sakura's face with it slightly annoyed expression and what Naruto guess was meant to be blush despite being so life like was a cold and hardened mask with no warmth whatsoever.

'Okay this strange who would give me a statue of Sakura like this I better go get someone to look this thing over as this most detail statue of person I ever seen and all people to give to they decide to give to me and more over it of Sakura-chan' Naruto thought confused as he left two Shadow Clone to look over the statue while he went to see if Iruka-sensei could come and check this thing out for him before he moved it an inch. 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds and Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Interesting it seem that it took three nights but the jutsu has finally seem to have and taken effect fully' Kabuto thought to himself as looked through part of binoculars from afar. He would have wanted to get closer and even more to take Sakura to lab where he could examine her as even from his distance it was possible to see just how detail her stone form was.

Truthfully he did not think that this jutsu would even work ever seen he was first told of it by Orochimaru-sama. Since it would more like something from book as magic was not something that he believed in. Though once see the result the jutsu in action he could not deny the fact the fact that it work and Sakura had become the unwillingly test subject to prove that it did. Though it seem that the her chakra control played a part in how long it took for the jutsu to take full effect as trying this jutsu again on others with more normal level of chakra control would be need. Clearly three days was too long a time to take for something that Orochimaru-sama wanted to take effect immediately.

'Well anyway it time I report my finding to Orochimaru-sama as he is sure to be pleased that the experiment was a success as the jutsu does indeed work as its intention too' Kabuto thought before vanishing in the settling night.

Thus leaving the two shadow clone to marvel over the Sakura statue while also trying to keep a eye for anyone as one. Focusing primarily on the possibility of threats coming from one of his windows while the other shadow clone was primary focusing on though that come from either side of the hallway his apartment was in. Naruto was not sure exactly what this was about and did not want to let his guard down just yet. 

"So what is that you just had to show me Naruto that you could not tell me about back at Ichiraku's" Iruka asked as his former student had come to him while he was eating and told there was something he need him to check out for him.

Though what it was seem serious as Naruto even turned down a bowl of ramen that Ayame offered him when she saw.

"Were almost there as it was left right outside my door and I am not sure what to make of it really" the blond told him confused.

"Naruto this is not one of those 'gifts' are they" Iruka asked as shortly after he promoted Naruto to being genin he decided to stop by one day where noticed a gift basket that had is name on it. Knowing there was something wrong he quickly store the basket in scroll before Naruto could open the door. Later he learned after examining it the food was poisoned with large enough dose to kill an elephant. The Third told him after he informed him of this that it was not the first time that people had tried to trick Naruto like this. They would leave him traps disguised as gifts from him.

"That what I went and got you for to see if you can check it out" Naruto told him.

"So just what is…..it" Iruka said as came up to seeing the Sakura statue from the side and was blow back by the detail in it just like Naruto was when he first discovered it.

"So what do think" Naruto asked curiously.

"I…I…I really do not know what to say as this looks too detailed to be a trap…KAI….and it does not seem to be object under a genjustu either then again it could be from someone with abilities above mine" Iruka told him as he now looked at petrified Haruno girl.

"I fairly certain this is not a trap as the detail in this statue is far too much to be something used in trap where it could be set to blow or something once you move it" Iruka told.

"Y….." Kakashi said as he appeared on the banister but stopped mid greeting at the sight of the statue before him.

"Naruto when did this appear" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I guess around sunset as their was someone at my door but by the time that I answer the door the only thing here was this statue of Sakura" Naruto said confused at why Kakashi would be interested in knowing this.

"Sakura has not come home yet as her parents were looking for her and they just happen to come across me during their search. She told them that she was going to a friend's house to thank them for carrying her home yesterday" he said.

"Sakura-chan was coming to my house" Naruto asked.

"Mostly likely as she simply called you a friend because you know how her parents fell about you. If she told them where she was really going they would be clear upset over it" the Jonin sensei said.

"Okay so Sakura was coming to visit Naruto, he hear someone knocking on the door, and then when he finally answer it instead of Sakura there is this statue of her instead. Kakashi you do not think that" Iruka asked as everything was beginning to make some sense despite how unlike the truth seem to be.

Kakashi just nodded as Naruto for his part seem confused over what was going on.

"What going on Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Kakashi and I have come to the conclusion that this statue IS Sakura as your place was her last known whereabouts" Iruka told him.

"That and I asked some the Anbu currently patrolling the village and they have not seen Sakura leave your apartment complex but they did see her enter it, Naruto" the Leader of his genin team informed her.

"But that not possible right people can not turn to stone" Naruto said shocked at what they were suggesting.

"That common belief most people hold but there was time where people were crystallized down to their blood. It was only in a single battle but still the fact were that it actually happen. So it possible Sakura was effected by something similar yet slower" Kakashi said.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing this story

LegendaryWriterS,btkpathfinder, and Raptor2001 for story to their Favorite Story list

NamelessOne0,Twisted Musalih,Raptor2001 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

NamelessOne0 for adding me to their Author Alert list

BT pathfinder for adding me to their Favorite Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmmm" Hiashi Hyuga said as he looking intently into the vacant orbs that were currently Sakura's eyes before backing up and focusing more on her face then once more to get better look at her entire body.

"So what have you been able to find out Hiashi" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage asked as Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi were also waiting for an answer from him as well.

"I do not know what to tell you Hokage-sama as I checked with every vision that Byakugan allow me to and none of them had shown this statue to be anything other then just a stone statue through and through" he told him.

"Okay then Hiashi you can leave now but you are to mention this to no one. What happened in this room stay in this room" the Hokage said.

"Understood Hokage-sama" the Hyuga Clan Leader said leaving them alone with the stone girl.

"So that was bust, do we have any other way of figure out how this happened to Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Unlike though it probably this connected to something Naruto told me that happened during the second round" Kakashi said.

"What would that be, Naruto" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"Well it was the night before the second round was over that Sakura's body got really stiff at time and one time almost cause one of our plans to fail. Then the next night she just passed out shortly after Gaara and Lee's fight, could not be woken up, and was a lot heavier for some reason" the blond said.

"Interesting, so Naruto do you remember anything that might have happened early that day that might lead to this happening anything at all that might have been out of the ordinary" The Third asked him.

"Yeah there was this freaky snake like man that was threatening Sasuke and Sakura. I managed to save Sasuke from a giant snake which he was acting like too much like a scared cat to do anything himself even offer our scroll up to them though they seem really old to be in the Chunin Exam though' he said

'A Snake like man' was the same thought that ran through the mind of the three adults in the room.

"Naruto we need you to tell us everything you can remember about this man" Iruka asked him as the Naruto and the Third Hokage just nodded when Naruto looked to them.

The blond genin then told them everything he could remember and once he was done Kakashi and Sarutobi were sure that this person Team Seven encounter was in fact Orochimaru and he seem to have done something to each member of the team. Sasuke got a cursed seal, Naruto seem to get a seal as well though they which unsure of its effects, while Sakura also seem to have something done to her by Orochimaru as that would surely explain her current state as this statue was too detailed to be just that.

"Naruto I want you to go this the hot spring as there someone there I would like you to meet and bring back to me" Hiruzen asked.

"What about Sakura-chan you can help her right she not going to be stuck like this is she" Naruto asked worriedly while looking at his petrified crush who stared vacantly at nothing.

"I can not say that for sure yet this man I want you to get for me might be able to help as he one of Konoha's greatest seal master that probably surpassed by two others one being the snake like man and the other being the Fourth Hokage" Hiruzen told him.

"Okay you can count on me old man. I will drag this guy back if I have to if it will help Sakura-chan in the slightest" Naruto said hurrying off before he even got told who exactly he was looking for.

Iruka was about to yell after Naruto telling him to come back but Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto will somehow find them as it not going to be that hard consider who we are talking about after all" his current sensei informed his former one.

"With that settle Kakashi you are to find Sakura's parents and tell them that we have found their daughter but she will be staying with me for the time being and that is all" the Hokage informed Kakashi who nodded and went off to do just that.

"As for you Iruka I guess you can go now unless you want to stick around waiting for Naruto to get back" he said.

"Would like to say here as Sakura was also one of my students and I would like to make sure that she is okay before leaving or at least be here for Naruto in the worst case scenario" Iruka said yet then asked "why do you think that Sakura was targeted for this"

"Probably because out the three of them Sakura was the only one that did not interest him in some way" The Third sighed.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

'Oh man I should stay and asked the old man who this person was I guess. I was just too much in rush to get help for Sakura-chan' Naruto thought as kicked a stone having no idea who this person was beyond being a seal master. That alone did not help as it was not like the person was walking around with big sign saying I am seal master on them.

Though as he going to kick the same rock again he noticed something out of place near the woman's bath area. For there sitting on what appeared to be large frog was tall man with long white spiky hair singing about research.

"Hey you over there what are you do…." Naruto yelled before the man jumped into action grabbing him and hiding in some nearby bushes as woman came out looking to see what all the yelling was about.

"You fool! I was in the middle of important research. What did you have to go and do that for" the man asked after they were gone.

"Research looked more like you were just being a perverted peeping tom if you ask me" Naruto said.

"I have you know that I am no pervert" the man said.

"Really now then what are you then" Naruto asked as made that seem old enough to be those girl's father looking at them though a peep hole should did seem like pervert to him (though strangely enough he himself had created a perverted justu so getting on this guy was like the pot calling the kettle black)

"That right I am super pervert" the white hair man exclaimed proudly for some strange reason Naruto did not understand.

"Okay then I have no time to deal with you as I am looking for seal master second on to the Fourth Hokage and that can not be someone one like you" Naruto said.

"Really now let me guess the person that sent you was the Hokage was not it and it because he in need of that person's help" the man said.

"Yeah so it not like it has anything to do with so called super pervert like you" Naruto said as he left to go back to the Hokage to figure out what this person looked like.

"I wonder what the Hokage needs help with" the white man wondered as he watched Naruto go.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, Mic, and The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing this story

.Blossom and rainwolf042 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Great I really should not have run off like that as the only person I managed to find was some strange weirdo calling himself a super pervert" Naruto sighed as he made his way back the Hokage Tower.

"I am back and….." Naruto mouth dropped almost to the ground at the sight before him.

"What took you so long as everyone here was starting to wonder if you would ever come back" the white hair man from the hot spring said as he stood straight from the bend position he was in while looking over Sakura-chan.

"What the hell are you doing here and stop looking at Sakura-chan you super pervert" Naruto yelled he tried to punch him but the man caught his fist in his hand.

"Really now I do not know why you are trying to attack the man that the Hokage send you to look for" he said as Naruto just looked at Sarutobi in shocked, who in turn just nodded.

"This is the person that I was talking about early as this is Jiraiya, the Frog Sanin and seal master only second to the Fourth and quite possibly the person behind Sakura's current state" Hiruzen said.

"That right I am the one and only Frog Sage who knowledge of seals are second only to the Fourth Hokage. I am the Frog Sanin know as Jiraiya" he said as during this time he doing a traditional kabuki pose that matched up with his words

"He is joking right Iruka-sensei" Naruto asked as this caused Jiraiya to face faulted to the floor at the blond genin trying to say that he was not who he claimed to be.

The Chunin in question sighed as he shook his head no saying "this is Jiraiya-sama of the Three Sanins, the one that Hokage since you to find."

"Ero-sanin is more like" Naruto said looking at him.

"What do not call me that" Jiraiya yelled at him animatedly.

"Why does being called Ero-sanin bother you when back at the hot spring you proudly declared that you were a super pervert" Naruto asked find it strange that he would react to be called something similar to what he already referred to himself as.

"I also would like to know that" the Third asked as he was curious as well

Jiraiya really did not know what to say as putting it that why it did sound kind of strange that he would get upset over being called 'Ero-sanin' when he called himself a super pervert no more then a ten minutes ago.

"Anyway what can you do for Sakura-chan" he asked seriously as all this other stuff could wait the important thing right now was dealing with her at the moment.

"I really do not know as whatever did this seem to something that I have never coming across before and would certainly take time to see just what could have possibly done this to her. There are also as many Justus as there are people in this world so this could either being something that incredibly old or something brand new" he told them.

"Wait so are you telling me that their really is something that can turn people to stone" Naruto asked.

"While I have not seen it myself I have heard stories during my travels around the world that there is a person that can turn people to stone yet that person's method is almost instant and from what I was told this happen over the course of three days" the Frog Sanin said crossing his arms trying to think of answer that would work in this situation.  
"I know why not have Tusnade-sama take a look at her maybe she would be able to heal Sakura of whatever has been done to her. She managed to heal people from ninjustu and genjustu attacks no else has before so it might be possible to do it this time" Iruka said.

"The problem with that is that we have no idea where Tusnade is at the moment" Hokage said as being a Sanin grated both Jiraiya and her the ability to leave and come to the Konoha as they pleased.

"No problem I could find her as I just have to visit gambling establishment to see if anyone has rack up a huge amount of debut recently" the white hair Sanin said.

Naruto however just had his image of the Sanin crushed as one was super pervert that dislike being called something that similar and another had a gambling problem. Even with this no knowledge Naruto had idea of what the third Sanin was like.

"That snake like man is the third Sanin is not he" Naruto spoke up catching all their attention.

"Yes he is, Naruto" Iruka told him as he might not have been as familiar with the Sanin and who they are as he was with the Hokages but he still held them in high regards until his image of them was shattered in one night.

'I knew it' Naruto thought as he always had feeling that the Sanin were not perfect just like how the Third Hokage could fall for his Sexy no Justu but he did not think that they would be like this


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing this story

darkangelflame, hell2k09, and Darkside69 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

darkangelflame, Hanmac, tolmer, hell2k09, and Darkside69 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun began to rise and light began to shine over Konoha covering it in its brilliant natural light. It creped into the Hokage Office within the Hokage Tower something happened to the petrified form of one Sakura Haruno was being kept. As the morning light touch her stony form it reverted back to normal flesh and blood.

'Huh, How did I get here?' Sakura thought as she looked around to see that she was in the Hokage Office instead of in front of Naruto's door not only that but it seem to be the sun rise which was strange as the last time she checked that it was sunset.

She looked around to see that Naruto sitting in the Hokage's chair with a white hair man nearby sleeping while seemingly standing up.

Sakura's mind have no idea what truly happened as one moment she was at Naruto's and now she was here . Thought that something must have happened and Naruto would mostly likely know what was going on.

"Hey Baka, wake up and get out that chair it suppose to be for the Hokage only" Sakura yelled as she shook the blond unaware that the man across from her was awake the whole time as she had 'awaken' herself.

"Five more minut,e Sakura-chan. Then I get back to help you, Sakura-chan" Naruto said sleepily as his mind did not immediately process just what he was saying thanks to him being half asleep.

"Baka, wake up and tell me what is going on" Sakura yelled throwing him out the chair.

Naruto now fully awake was looking at Sakura in shock as he went to touch her cheek however after doing so he was quickly slapped across the face.

"Owwww….Sakura-chan that hurts…" Naruto told her

"Do not touch me like that, Naruto" the pink hair girl said anger but worried at the same time as he touch her cheek almost as if he thought she was not real or something.

Sakura was shocked at what Naruto did next as pulled her into a bear hug kept tell her about how glad he was that she was already. Unsure of what to do at the moment as she may have thought Naruto was annoying but she did not think of herself as being one of those people that just seem to hate Naruto for some strange reason only adults and young adults were aware of.

"Yeah I am okay Naruto but what going on why going on and why am I here as I was in front of your door only a second ago" Sakura asked deciding to let go of her anger for now to learn what was going on.

"Actually that was over ten hours ago" Sakura heard the man in the corner say.

Though taking a better look at him she realize where she recognized this man from as they were from the academy textbook.

"You are Jiraiya of the Three Sanin, right" Sakura asked as she stood in front of them amazed she was meeting someone so famous.

"He really not all he cracked up to be" Naruto said shrugging after he already had the image of Jiraiya shattered by the reality of actually meeting him in one of the worse possible manners.

"Hey I told you I was doing 'research' you hear me it was 'research' " the Sanin yelled

Sakura then walked over to Naruto glaring at him as she did before slugging him.

"What was that for Sakura-chan" Naruto asked.

"Do not you know not to interrupt people while their in the middle of doing their research" the pink hair girl said before turning to the Sanin saying "I am sorry Naruto does not have anyone to tell him what he can and can not do living alone and all."

Sakura not knowing the full story sided with Jiraiya on this matter solely because who he was thinking just like Naruto had the night before that since he was a Sanin his 'research' was something important not simply peeping on women.

"No problem" Jiraiya said as he somewhat worried about this girl find out what his 'research' really was as from just seeing how Naruto and her interacted with each other. It reminded him of how Tusnade and him were back when they were genins.

Naruto seem to pick up on this judging from the grin on his face causing the older man to motion with his hand no as best he could without attracted too much attention.

"Is there something wrong with your hands" Sakura asked curiously the Sanin as she was blissfully unaware of Naruto plotting to tell her the about the how the Jiraiya the man was not like exactly like Jiraiya the legend.

"So now I think we should get back home" he said as began pushing a confused Sakura towards the door. Not wanting to give Naruto another chance to ruin Sakura's image of him.

"Hey kid go tell Sarutobi about what happen" he then continued to says to Naruto before quickly leave and possibly avoid the wrath of angry female.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day….

The Third Hokage had arrived at the place where they did things that they did not want the public at large to know about and Sakura's strange condition was surely something that he did not want getting out until they knew exactly what they were dealing with since this was Orochimaru doing.

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi Hyuga and Inoichi Yamanaka said while Jiraiya just waved at him.

"So what are the result from Sakura's test" Hiruzen asked as looked into the room where Sakura was currently sitting on chair in nothing but hospital gown with dazed expression on her face as it was clear she was under a genjustu to prevent from realize what was going on as they did not want to tell her anything until they had no information.

"It seem that Haruno girl is not as normal was she appears. Though her grades, abilities, and family seem normal at first glance. We managed to learn she has quite a few unique traits that are not normally found in first generation ninjas like her (by this meaning she the first in her family to become one)" Inoichi said.

"First off her resistance to genjustu is incredibly high as it seem that only way to affect her with one is if she distracted or if its powerful enough to overcome her resilience to them. The genjustu we currently have her under is between a high C to low B rank one" he said

"Her chakra control for someone her age rivals that of normal Hyuga that the same age as her other then that I found nothing strange about her as it literally like night and day from my previous examination of her. Rather then seeing her as nothing but a statue, this time I saw her as completely normal girl with the exception of her chakra control" Hiashi told him.

"Then when I tried to check her mind for possible clues to what happened however before I got far I was kicked out" Inoichi told the Hokage.

"Kicked out. How did you get kick out did you get kicked out of girl's mind that just became a genin little over a year ago" Sarutobi asked confused.

"It another thing that we discovered as within Sakura's mind their seem to be second mind or possibly spirit that did not take to kindly to my being their looking through her mind" Ino's father said.

"As for a possible seal being located on her body I did not find a single on anywhere on her" Jiraiya said telling the Hokage his own findings.

"Great so after all this time and work we are no closer to find out what exactly Orochimaru has done to Sakura while Naruto and Kakashi are getting really worried about what happened to their teammate" the Third said.

"Is not that Uchiha boy also their teammate" Jiraiya asked noticing how he was not mention as being worried about Sakura's condition.

"Kakashi informed that him and Sasuke did not care or at the very least is seem not to care on the surface as surely Sasuke is worried about her" the Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama" Hiashi yelled getting his attention as the four them turned in time to see Sakura revert back to being a nothing more then incredibly well detailed statue of herself.

"Interesting it seem that whatever my former student did to her is activated by the setting and raising of the sun as she was normal while the sun was up but now that it down she reverted back to this inanimate state" Sarutobi said looking at the time to see that the sun had indeed gone down from looking at the time on nearby clock.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank

The Keeper of Worlds, Illuminated, KIDLOCO, and rainwolf042 for reviewing this story

Fire Dragon of Miracles for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

S4kuR41 and 1speedreader1 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

Author' s Note: This was created originally when Sakura's parents were still completely and utterly unknown beyond merely calling her once or twice from off panel. There were not even Filler/Movie version of them created yet(which I still do not accept as canon since they are movie/anime only)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the passing of the yesterday into tomorrow at the stroke of midnight, Sakura was still sitting on chair in nothing but hospital gown with dazed expression on her face on her stone face as the Hiashi, Inoichi ,Jiraiya, and the Third Hokage had long seen left the room as there was nothing more that they could do for her at the moment and in this room they were sure that they did not have to worry about any outsider getting to her so she would be safe their as the night past her by.

Once again her parent had been lied to about the true location of their daughter but it was for the safety of all the parties in involved. Sakura's condition was beyond her control as she did not ask for this to happen to her it just did. Yet going off what happen to Naruto who did not ask to have Kyubi sealed in him as baby. Sarutobi decided that it was best to keep Sakura away from her parents as they truly think that Naruto is demon that should have been killed twelve years ago so what would they think of their own daughter turning to stone at night. While it was long shot they might actually blame it on Naruto and even try to destroy Sakura while she a statue thinking she an impostor. That there real daughter was dead thus the 'fake' must be taken out

Though while Sakura may be protected from outsider (people not from Konoha or without access to this area) trying to get to her that did not mean she was protect from insiders (those from Konoha with access to where she was being keep). This person that was enter the room and was now looking over the petrified Haruno before him.

"Amazing truly amazing as if I did not see the pictures given to me by one of my loyal follower and now standing before the real thing myself I would not believe that something like this is even possible" they said as they were simply in awe at how detail Sakura was in her current state.

"This sure would take even the world's greatest sculptor years to create even something as half as good as what she had become in just a few moment" the man thought out loud.

This person that was looking over Sakura's statue was known as Danzo. One the Konoha elder as well as one of the oldest villagers in Konoha. He is also in charge of the ANBU faction named Root that despite being supposedly disbanded years ago is still very much active to this day. Once rival of Hiruzen for the title of Third Hokage sometime after losing he created Root fraction of the Anbu that are loyal only to him. With this he began planning to takeover Konoha himself after his group was order to be disbanded.

As for what Danzo was being here he was interested in the Sakura's condition which cause her to turn completely to stone so that to the world around she appeared as nothing more then solid stone statue through and through. Something like this could prove useful if it could be control and activated at will. Also there was another reason that Danzo had come to visit Sakura this night.

"With you under my control getting the nine tailed demon should be easy as you would be the perfect lure to get him to me. Of course the first thing I would do is get rid of those useless emotion that would simply get in the way of making you as useful to me as possible" Danzo thought to himself out loud as he then left to let his Root member pick her up.

He was one of the oldest members of Konoha after all so he could not lug around the statue of twelve year old and sneak back out of here at the same time without risking getting caught or hurting his back in the process.  
00000000000000000000000

Though what Danzo did not know was that he was not the only one that had been in the room since shortly after the Hokage and the others left.

That person that managed to remain hidden all this time was would startling surprising if anyone was there to see just who managed to fool everyone into not noticing that they were even there.

"Like I am going to let something like that happen to Sakura-chan" the person said as it was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

Though how did someone that wears a bright orange jumpsuit and considered one the biggest loud mouth of his graduating class manage to fool an elder like Danzo or even sneak into the room where Sakura was being kept. It was really simply as Naruto was good at hiding when he wanted to otherwise how else would you explain how he managed to paint the faces of the four Hokage on his own without anyone noticing until he was done then managing to escape from getting caught until he revealed himself. Then there was how he even got to the room where the Forbidden Scroll was stored in order to steal it in the first place. As the scroll had more then just the Kage Bunshin so it would not be kept somewhere that anyone could easily get to. Also Naruto's title of 'Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people' was not something just for show as he truly did live up that title even before it was Kakashi had given it to him during their mission in the Land of Waves.

Thus know that Danzo's plan he decided that Sakura could not stay here anymore thus he would be taking somewhere that he felt was more safe instead however what neither Naruto or Danzo knew was that their was third party presence in the room in the form of well hidden seal that allow the third party to hear everything that went on in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank

Illuminated ,The Keeper of Worlds, Pysco-babydoll, and Devilplayer98 for reviewing this story

Novastorm70,Kyohei71,Rohitmitra5752,Jack3160, andDevilplayer98 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Angelrey,SandInTheEye,Novastorm70,Rohitmitra5752,Pysco-babydoll,mc21, and Jack3160 for adding this story to their Story Alert list

The NaruSaku Lovers for adding this story to their Community

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sometime after Danzo had left there were the two that he had sent to go pick up Sakura from the room. Allow the first part of his plan to go into play. Of course he had planned to replace her with a replica that was actually just a statue and nothing more. Since her condition was unknown it would be easy to just play off her not changing back at sun rise as just another unexpected development. While the real Sakura would be in one his hidden location for her training to be used as the perfect bait for the nine tails.

That was the place however when they had arrived there was no Sakura in the room to start with. She had been removed from the room with no trace of her having been moved at all. The two ninja sent by Danzo were not sure of what to do next as they had the replica statue but could not use it because they had no idea where the real deal was at the moment. Leaving a replica here with knowledge of the original's location could cause more trouble then it worth.

Sakura could merely appear somewhere else revealing that there is someone after her and since the amount of people aware of her condition is low then it would be easy to discover that Danzo was behind it. That or Danzo would have to place all the blame on the two ninja he sent making them take the fall for orders he gave them.

To avoid this the two ninja began looking around the surrounding area about half a mile away from the facility where Sakura was being kept. Looking around the first ninja looked to the second and through communicate with though hand signals. The two left this area having found nothing that would lead them to even a clue of where Sakura was or who took her away.

However about three minutes after they left what appeared to be simple pile of leaves lying on the ground was actually Naruto and Sakura in her statue form lying on the ground.

'What the matter with me? I can not seem to focus properly as barely managed to stay hidden long enough for those guys to leave' Naruto thought

It was shortly after he managed to get Sakura away from the facility where she was being kept that he discover the ones sent by that one eye guy (he does not know Danzo's name yet) to kidnap Sakura. Getting away without being seen was close and he almost got caught since Sakura was a statue after all and slightly taller then him so carrying her and trying to escape at the same time was pretty tiring.

'This must be what Fuzzy Eyebrows feels like while he wearing those arm and leg bands ' Naruto thought as remember them and what happened when he removed them. The sound of them falling and hitting the ground was enough to get his attention away from Sakura who mysterious feel asleep half through the match before Lee's.

"Do not worry Sakura-chan, I am not going to allow make you into one that guy's lackeys" Naruto said to her even though she could possibly hear what he was saying.

"Of course! This is where am I come in though as otherwise this little stunt your are pulling. It will actually work in that guy's favor" he heard Jiraiya said from behind him all of sudden.

"I…." Naruto started before his mouth was covered up.

"Quite those guys sent after her could still come back if you are too loud. I am sure kidnapping Sakura even with a good cause will only hurt you in the end. If caught like this especially by someone one his side then he can use this to get both you and Sakura in one fell swoop. Even with the Third on your side who do you think the council will believe more. You the one they see as nothing more then demon or someone that has the status similar to myself and Sarutobi" Jiraiya told him.

"Then was I suppose to just let him do who knows what in order to bend Sakura to his will and then use her as pawn to get me" Naruto asked angrily.

"Were you not listening early as I said that where I come in" the Frog Sanin sighed as summoned a frog which sallow the two people and one girl statue whole.

It was just in time as another one of ninjas appeared and hearing something in coming from this direction. Ignoring the frog that was hopping away from the scene.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the frog Jiraiya had summoned…

"Wow this cool I guess you really are a Sanin, Ero Sanin" Naruto said as had Sakura laying on his jacket to avoid the liquid around them from getting on her face and hair(even though she solid stone at the moment).

"What!? I am not Ero-Sanin its Jiraiya, Frog Sage, or Frog Sanin but not Ero-Sanin" he yelled.

"Sure…Sure…Whatever you say Ero-Sanin" Naruto told in manner that showed he really did not care since he proudly call himself a super pervert so this should not bother him that much

"But really how is this helping Sakura-chan and me" he asked wanting to know the answer to why Jiraiya appeared before him.

"Simple the one eyed person you saw in that room where Sakura was being kept is named Danzo. He has view of Konoha that is drastically different from all the previous Hokages. However I was also listening in on what going on and got the Third to add you to the mission I was about to take Sakura on. One to find Tusnade in order to help not only Sakura here but Guy's student too. Also I am going be training you for the Chunin Exam Finals and just train Sakura since Kakashi is going to be too busy with Sasuke" the Sanin informed him


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank

Devilplayer98,The Keeper of Worlds, and Illuminated for reviewing this story

tichnor6,kasin666,DALC108, and War WereWolf for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

I.K.A. Valian, tichnor6,kasin666,mashiro. , and War WereWolf for adding this story to their Story Alert list

TheRazgrizDragon for adding me to their Favorite Author List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun began rise and bath the land with it's light. Illuminating the area cover under in the darkness of night. Though within a cave located somewhere within the Land of Fire this light covering the land outside even managed to make it way into there as well.

Thus with the rising sun, Sakura reverted back to normal from the statue she had been turning into at night recently. Freed from the genjustu that cast upon her to keep the pink hair girl from realizing her 'condition' yet.

This was unavoidable topic now since she was only wearing a hospital gown and Naruto's jacket when was draped around her shoulders.

'Huh…where am I' Sakura thought

Though now that she was back to normal there would be no keeping this under wraps from her until they got more…well any detailed information about what was exactly done to her.

'Okay this is really strange' Sakura thought as she took a better look at her surrounding to notice that she was inside what appeared to be a cave and her feet were staring to get cold from standing bare foot on the stone ground.

Across from her she noticed that Naruto was sleeping facing her direction and their was shadow clone also sleeping facing the opposite direction almost as if he had been watching her for a long time. How long she was not sure as her last clear memories was being in the hospital awaiting to be seen.

Well it did not take long for Sakura to process what she thought was going on and acted how she thought was just and fair.

"Nnnnaaarrruuutttooo!" Sakura yelled loudly and in anger tone as she could not believe that he must had taken her from the hospital as this had to be the dumbest thing he ever done as there was no telling just what would be his punishment for this.

"Sakura-chan wait a minute let me explain there a good explanation for all of this just calm down and listen to me okay" Naruto said in panicky tone as her yelling his name snapping out of his dream and his clone as well who also backing up the real Naruto's word.

"NO EXCUSE! Do you know how much trouble you are going to be in for this" Sakura told her as she began cracking her knuckles in preparation of dishing out her own punishment first.

"None as he actually saved you from someone else that wanted to take advantage of your condition for their own purposes" Jiraiya told her causing the pink hair girl to stop in her track as the sight of him.

"But Jiraiya-sama, Naruto kidnapped me from the hospital before it could be discover what causing me problems this last four days" Sakura told him.

"That something we think that we have managed to discover why you developed this 'condition'. Though that is pretty much all we have managed to learned based off how it effects you. Although you are probably not going to believe us but it true. However change into these clothes here" the Sanin told her.

'My clothes from the other day I guess there nothing the matter with wearing them again until I can get told what going on' Sakura thought as she then wonder about sudden gap she had in her memory. First time it happened she was at Naruto's door and then at the Hokage's Office. Now she was in cave after clearly remembering be in the hospital.

Five minute later….

Sakura now fully dressed in her old clothes from the other day joined Naruto and Jiraiya wanted to hearing what was going on.

"Alright Sakura you remember be stiff one night and then the next falling asleep almost immediately after sunset" the white hair man asked to which she just nodded.

"Then the following day I went to Naruto's, waiting for him to answer, and the next thing I know I am the Hokage's office. Then from the hospital to here " Sakura said wondering what all this had to do with what going on with her.

"Sakura-chan it seem that Snake Bastard we ran into in the Forest of Death did something to you that causing you to turn to stone at night" Naruto told her.

At this Sakura just laughed as that was the dumbest thing she had ever heard that was just was not possible as you could turn someone into stone.

Yet the face she saw on her teammate and the Frog Sanin told her that this was not a joke.

"You guys are joking, right? Tell me Naruto this is just a joke. Come me tell me you are joking, right" Sakura pleaded as she did not want to this to be real.

"Believe me Sakura-chan I wish that I was but I saw you as statue twice already and you were solid stone both time" Naruto informed her.

"No you are lying that can not be true. You are both lying to me" Sakura yelled refusing to believe what she was being told as she left the cave and ran off.

"Sakura-chan wait" Naruto yelled as he when after her leaving Jiraiya to signing as he expected something like this too happen .

Yet while Naruto was going after Sakura he would be looking out for the both of them since it was not like Danzo would not be giving up this easily after failing to get something that he wanted.  
000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back Konoha at that very moment….

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were demanding to know where their daughter was as Danzo had stopped by their house and told them everything or more like everything that he wanted to them to know really.

"Your daughter is currently out on mission with Jiraiya and one of her teammates in search of Tusnade" the Third informed them preventing Danzo from warping things to fit his purpose anymore.

"Why would you seen her along with a Sanin and the demon to find another Sanin just one month before the Chunin Exams finals" Mr. Haruno asked.

"That information is top secret as for why I send Naruto and Sakura in the first place. Its because neither of them do not have anyone to help train them. Naruto for the final round of the Chunin Exam which he qualified for and Sakura just in general. Their own Jonin instructor is busy training Sasuke somewhere and Jiraiya who just happened in town. Thus he agreed to taking up the slack that Kakashi was leaving behind by focusing his efforts on Sasuke" the Hokage informed him.

"Then why was does Sakura need to be with Jiraiya. Could not she have just been given another instructor within Konoha" Mrs Haruno inquired.

"Your daughter has chakra control that surpasses almost every her own age and beyond in some cases. Thus in addition to help with the finding Tusnade, she will be asked to take Sakura on as her apprentice or the very least teach her some things. Since between Naruto, Sasuke, and herself, Sakura is clearly the smartest one amongst them yet beyond her brains and charka control the rest of her abilities are lacking when compare to them. Thus the why while Naruto and her are getting trained by Jiraiya if possible Tusnade will be asked to train your daughter. If she refuses then Jiraiya will merely continue to train them in Kakashi's place " Sarutobi told them.

Sakura's parents were pleased and very excited over the fact that their daughter could possible get trained by not one but two of the legendary Sanins even if it was for just a short time. This overshadowing the fact that Naruto was there. Leaving a pissed off Danzo when he learned his attempt to use Sakura's parents to force the Third's hand in punishing Naruto failed as he had no idea the details of the mission just the basic.  
000000000000000000000000

Back with Sakura….

She spend most of the day running away but in the opposite direction of where Konoha was. This was not what was on her mind the during this time. Though now she thought a number of other things as she was now sitting by lake she come across. Finally getting tired, she realized just how far she had come and wondering if this was side effect of what Orochimaru had done to her as well. Running for this long was not something she would have be able to do before. Yet her mind was distracted from these thoughts back to the ones she had while running.

'Why can not I remember what happened back then I know I was scared stiff but there nothing else about that encounter I have forgotten. At least there should not be' she thought as her memories of that day were still crystal clear.

The killer intent Orochimaru used on them mere genin was overkill in her book. That was not something that she would have expected a Sanin to do even if they were a missing nin. Naruto showing up and actually challenge him while questioning Sasuke-kun being the real deal or not. Seriously Naruto did not feel what they had as he did not need to do anything other then stand there release his killer intent to make Sasuke and her shake like tree leaves on a windy day.

It was while she was looking at her reflection in the lake that she noticed Naruto appear behind her.

"How did you do that as I did not even know you were there until just now" Sakura asked as normally she tell the blond was coming from a mile away.

"Sakura-chan while I might be loud and wear this orange jumpsuit. That does not mean I can not be stealthy and hide from people's view when I desire to. Otherwise how would you explain the fact that I managed to paint all Hokage's face on Hokage Mountain without anyone noticing until I was done. Believe me those face are not small and I did it before I learned the Kage Bunshin. I was up there for over two hours painting those faces without anyone noticing" he told her.

"I guess that make sense as Kakashi-sensei does tell people you are the number one at surprising people, but what your telling me can not be true it just can not" Sakura said.

"Do not worry Sakura-chan we will find Tusnade and then she will know what to do about your condition" her blond teammate told her with complete confidence.

"What is she can not do anything for me" the pink hair girl asked.

"What if I am stuck turning to stone every night for the rest of my life which be twice as long now since I am only a person during the day" she continued while making gestures with her hands

"Then I look for a way to change you back for the rest of my life as I would not leave you like this since you do not deserve to have this done to you" the blond told her

"Naruto I do not…" Sakura began before she began feeling funny as felt that stiffen from Forest of Death returning and looked to see the setting sun and then down at her own hands to see they were indeed transforming to cold grey stone.

"Naru…." Sakura tried to speak again but was cut off as she completely changed into statue of solid stone with her mouth frozen in mid speech and worried expression now adorned her face. Silent message her eyes seem to give before change to vacant orbs. As they were seemingly pleading with Naruto to watch over her and make sure nothing happened to her overnight.

"Hey kid we need to get going as we only have month to find Tusnade as well only a month to get you ready for your match in the finals. Neji Hyuga is in a different league then Inuzuka boy you fought to get there" Jiraiya told him as he appeared before Naruto

Naruto nodded then created some shadow clones to carry his petrified teammate being careful with her as possible.

"You know I could carry her myself then you would not have to use the Kage Bunshin just to do it yourself" Jiraiya offered.

"No way I am going to do it as Sakura-chan trusted me to watch over her so that want I going to do Ero-Sanin" Naruto told him as he and his shadow clones followed after him with stone teammate in tow. 


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, The Keeper of Worlds,Illuminated, and samuraipanda85 for reviewing this story

Kingdomheartsfan2,Eaglebucky,tmp1114, and samuraipanda85 for adding this story to their story alert list

Kingdomheartsfan2,hulk121792,tmp1114,TrimusicaDrag00n90, and Refraction of Light for adding this story to their favorite story list

tmp1114 for adding me to their Favorite Author lists and Author Alert lists

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Ero-Sanin what type of town are we going too and is it already to just walk around like this?" Naruto asked of him as they were walking.

"It town that the best place to go searching for Tusnade. If anything she might be there if we get lucky even though it rather close to Konoha" Jiraiya told him.

"That was not really what I was asking about…though that was helpful. What was talking about was more immediate issue" he said motion to the who was in front of him.

The statue of Sakura was strapped on dolly(which Naruto had a shadow clone transform into) to prevent her from moving whenever he ran over a rock or something that would cause the dolly to rock…..he did get tired of just carrying her though.

"It should not be that much of a problem as we can just cover her up when we get close to the town until then we should not have to worry too much about being spotted by anyone" the Frog Sanin explained.

Getting to the town cause Naruto to sigh wonder just how much of gambling addict Tusnade must be. Since the place they were at was filled with outlet for gambling of all kind and where there was gambling there was also bar which could led to the Jiraiya's bad habit exposing itself.

"Are those three really the legendary Sanin, a pervert, a gambling addict, and freaky snake weirdo. Hard to believe these three are looked up to almost as much as the Hokage. You are luck though Sakura-chan, you have not seen learn how they really are as oppose to how they appear in the legends and textbooks" Naruto said to her even though he knew that she could not respond to him.

In their motel room…

"You stay here and get some sleep as you might want to watch Sakura all night but how you can defend her if you are too tired to do so" Jiraiya said.

"Look Ero-Sanin I managed to fight all night long with three shadow clones under a henge during the Second Round of the Chunin Exam. So just looking after Sakura-chan like this all night should be no problem" Naruto told him.

"Fine, well then I see you later then I am going to look for some leads" the Frog Sanin said with what Naruto thought was perverted smile on his face. Thus telling him he was not going to look for leads but for women instead.

"Hey, what is with that look? I am really going to look for leads to Tsunade" Jiraiya asked

"Sure you are Ero-Sanin…Sure you are" the blond genin said in tone that show he had no confidence in his words at all.

"Look just sit tight here and I be back later, okay" the white hair man said patting Naruto on the back before leaving in puff of smoke.

"I wonder what someone like him can actually teach me, how to peek on woman and not get caught. How could a move like that be useful in battle" he asked his shadow clone who transformed back from being a dolly and was busy untying themselves from the statue Sakura currently was. Their respond was just shrugging of their shoulders as his guess was as good as theirs since they were the same person after all.

'Anyway if I am going to stay up all night I am going to need something to eat' Naruto thought to himself as he went to pull Gama-chan(his wallet) out and send his clone to get something only to find crumbled up note with about a thousand or so ryo inside.

'Naruto, I needed money to get information so I took it from your wallet. Since you are probably going to get hungry, I left you enough ryo to at least get you something to eat'  
-Jiraiya

"Ero-Sanin!" Naruto growled as he tore up the note after placing the money down of course as it was all the money he had left thanks to him.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
The sun started to rise over the horizon, the light of day began shining all over the land as it creep over everything that was in in sight illumining it. This included the motel room where the stone Sakura was now in between the two beds of the room.

"…to" Sakura finished as she reverted back to normal to see that she was no longer by that lake in the forest.

"Hey there" Jiraiya said as he just getting up himself as he did not find many leads (or women that would give him the time of day) last night so he came back early and after getting a earful from Naruto over stealing his wallet then went to sleep.

"Hey" Sakura asked as she then began looked around seemly for something or more like someone.

"Are you looking for Naruto" the Sanin asked to which Sakura just nodded.

"I found him asleep in a chair watching over you so I placed him in bed so he could be more conformable" he told her.

"He really watched over me all night" Sakura asked.

"I guess he tired but he had been up for almost three days straight. With all he been doing during those three days as he was bound to get tired" Jiraiya told her yet mentally added 'it strange as he should have enough stamina to at least last long then that according to the report' which had he gotten from the Hokage about the effects Naruto's tenant on him.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank

Devilplayer98, samuraipanda85, redwolf23456, and The Keeper of Worlds for reviewing this story

KellytheKid, TheMysticDuo, redwolf23456, Yuki Hoshi-hime, GlowingWind,evil-angel-sakura, batla, and bigkev33 for adding this story to their story alert list

KellytheKid, Frost2130674, redwolf23456, Mclendenenxd, Yuki Hoshi-hime, batla, and bigkev33 for adding this story to their favorite story list

The Eternal Love & Happiness for adding this story to their Community

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"So how are you feeling?" Jiraiya asked her

"I am fine as I do not really felt strange at all" Sakura replied looking herself over as she wanted to make sure everything was back to what she consider normal again.

"What exactly do you recall happening from the moment the sun set to just recently when it rose again?" the Sanin inquired.

Stretching out her arms and fingers as she just looked at them finding it amazing that just moment ago she was statue of solid stone. Unmoving, unthinking, and inanimate stone. She explained that she had no idea what was going on around her over the course of the night for her. It was like time itself had come to screeching halt or as if someone took a remote directed it at her and press the pause button. Everything was frozen in place and it was rather jarring for her to be where she was now her mind still trying to process it.

Taking in all that Jiraiya heard from her. He applied it to something else he once heard about before during his lifetime but wanted to wait until they got to Tsunade to confirm if it was just that. After all from what Naruto said before she full on turned to stone, she would freeze up, act stiff, or be slow to react. These were also signs that he decided to pay close attention to and reported back to Third Hokage. To have him be aware of others that might display this certain traits for who know how many other this might have been done to.

Although Orochimaru targeted Team Seven there was no telling why exactly he do something like this to Sakura without a good reason. She was basically the most normal of the group with her only outstanding trait that cause her to stand out being her charka control that better then most chunin and her knowledge outpacing them as well.

"I am going out changing into those clothes over there and when Naruto wake up tell him to meet me here, you come as well" Jiraiya informed her before leaving.

Walking over Sakura noticed it was single piece swimsuit along with a long jacket that went down the near the knee and that there were some trunks nearby probably for Naruto as well. Along with various towels inside a bag with note reading 'bring these to' and instruction on how to get to where Jiraiya wanted them to go.

Not one to question the word of Sanin as this was probably for something important as Naruto did have a match in a month and well since she was here with them. Even if it was merely to have Tsunade to help her why turn down the chance to be trained personally by a Sanin.

That however did not take long as she quickly changed and was now just standing there overlooking Naruto as he slept. She need to await when he woke up before they could get any training but as she stood there looking at him. Various thing came to mind about how her view of him had been changed since she really got a chance to know him better. Though it was not just Naruto alone but Sasuke as well since she was able to see far more of them both now that they were a team then back when they were just students.

Seeing the remote she decided that she would just watch some TV until Naruto woke up as she had a lot on her mind already and thinking any further about this might not be the best idea at the moment.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awaking from his sleep, Naruto noticed that he was not in the chair that he remember being in yet was in one of the bedrooms located behind the living room area of the room they were staying in.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said out loud worried about how she was and was she okay since he must have dose off while watching her.

"Yes" the pink hair girl replied as her head poke up from the foot of the bed where she was sitting watching TV.

"How long have you been sitting here and I am sorry I dose off as you trusted me to watch over you at night but I fell asleep half way through" he told her disappointedly.

"Naruto" Sakura told him as she her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at him with serious expression on her face.

"I will not let you down next time as I will…." he tried to say but Sakura cut him off by placing one of her finger on his mouth.

"Look here Naruto, I know you want to make sure I am alright at night since I can not defend myself. Thanks to what Orochimaru did that cause me to turn to stone. However the truth is you can not look after me all the time as if you did that then when would you sleep. You can not stay up all day and night all the time" she told him

Naruto tried to say something but once again Sakura prevent him from even getting a word out she as continued on with what she had to tell him.

"While we are on this mission you and Jiraiya-sama will just have to take turns as you need to get your rest and can not be watching me all night when you need to sleep yourself" she told him.

"Though what about you as you have not slept in three days either?" her teammate asked.

"Yeah I know but the strange thing is I do not feel sleepy at all and can not really seem to even go to sleep when I tried early. I guess that maybe turning to stone is acting like sleep for me" Sakura sighed.

"Is that even okay?" Naruto asked curiously but also worried at the same time.

"We can ask Jiraiya-sama about later" Sakura said to him as she stood up so it was not just her head poking over the bed allowing Naruto to see that she was not wearing her normal outfit but something different.

"Sakura-chan what are you wearing as it looks like your about to go swimming or something?" Naruto asked.

"Nope I am not about to do anything like that. Now that your awake we are about to go to the place where Jiraiya-sama told me to come after you woke up. Some trunks for you are over there and I get the bag that has everything else" Sakura informed him

"Okay so what with the outfit?" the blond genin asked still confused a little.

Sakura let out a deep sighed as she rubbed the area of her nose between her eyes.

"Think about Naruto whatever the Frog Sanin is going to teach us. It probably has something to do with water. Thus wearing swimsuits would keep our clothes from getting wet. Strange thing is that this swimsuit fit me almost perfectly" Sakura told him.

"Ero-Sanin gave you that?" Naruto asked as he did not like the sound of this.

"Baka" the pink hair girl yelled shaking with anger.

"Jiraiya-sama is one the Three Sanin show some respect as you might be close to the Hokage after knowing him for all those years but you just met Jiraiya-sama" she told him.

"Okay Sakura-chan but he going to have to earn my respect as it something that given not handed out for free" Naruto said in respond.

"Now that you are up lets go I would let to know what this training will be" Sakura told him.

"Sorry about that lets go" Naruto said before asking how they were even going to find Jiraiya without any direction to where he was.

"Where are you going as I have the direction right here" Sakura yelled chasing after Naruto locking their room door as she left to go after him.  
0000000000000000000000000000000

The two genins managed to find Jiraiya down by a riverbed where he seemingly just appeared before them. In flash and seemingly wanting them to go a little further up river then in the directions.

"So what kind of training are we doing to do. Some really powerful justu, a special technique, maybe summoning like with those frogs?" Naruto asked curiously.

Though Sakura seemed composed and calm on the inside Inner Sakura was thinking same exact things as the possibility were nearly endless for them as this was Sanin someone consider one step down from Hokage's level and some people's eyes on par with last two at least.

"What am I going to be teaching you first is this" Jiraiya told them as he just walked out towards the river though rather then walking into the water he was standing on top of it.

Shock the two Team Seven members watching him as they knew tree walking as possible because Kakashi show it to them but they did not think it could apply to something that was not solid like water. He then went about explaining the principle behind how to use their chakra to walk on water and they both understood the principle behind it (Sakura more then Naruto).

However the result…..

"Wwwwhhhhoooaaa!" Sakura yelled as she tried walk on the water as if it were like she was walking on ground or tree but fell in the river disappearing for awhile before swimming back up to the surface.

Naruto was not fair much better as he could hold it for a few second before he sank like a rock as well.

"Guys I have to go take care of some private business I be right back" Sakura said as she was about to try again for the seventh time but stopped before taking one step onto the water.

"Huh what could be so private that you need to go alone. This is not Konoha, maybe I should come with you" her teammate said

"NO!" Sakura yelled blushing slightly out embarrassment and angry over Naruto trying to follow after her.

"Naruto, what is wrong I did not mean to yell like that but this is not something any guy should see. I…I…I will be right back, okay" she said ran off noticing how startled look on her blond teammate's face.

"Hey kid she had to go to the bathroom and was to embarrassed to outright say that but why did you look so startled a second ago?" the Sanin asked.

"When Sakura yelled just before she left I could have swore I saw her eyes flash red for just a second and that brought up some memories that I was not ready to have brought to the front of my mind again" he sighed.

'I wonder if he is talking about the time he release some of Kyubi's chakra after thinking Sasuke was dead. Neither one of them took Sasuke seem to die very good as Naruto went berserk and Sakura broken down crying' the Hold of the Frog Contract thought thinking back to the what Kakashi had told him while they still in Konoha.

"If that all that bothering you then just explain it to her when she gets back then" he told him as Naruto nodded in respond.

With that matter clear up for now, Naruto went back to trying to stand on water without falling in. This time Jiraiya notice the seal on his stomach appearing which lucky it did so while Sakura was away otherwise they would have to lie about what it was to her.

Yet as he look at the seal he noticed that there was something wrong with it as overtop Naruto's even numbered seal was the Five Elements Seal. Jiraiya then caught the blond genin before he fell into the water.

"Hold still Naruto" Jiraiya told him as the look on his face at this very moment was the most serious one he had seen since yet even more then when he was telling him about how going it alone with rescuing Sakura would be falling right into Danzo's hand.

Jiraiya ram his open palm into his stomach as he used the Five Element Unseal on him and because he was holding him, Naruto did not go flying off.

Jiraiya then felt a huge wave of malicious intent it was not killer intent yet this person was clearly pissed at him.

He turned to see Sakura standing there with angry expression on her face and just like Naruto told him early her eyes flashed red for second.

"What did you do to Naruto" she demand as she appeared calm on the outside but Inner Sakura was fuming mad at the moment and was clearly showing it. Neither understand why they were so upset over what happened to Naruto fully but then again neither of them cared really. Knowing what happened to Naruto was their primary concern.

"It was Orochimaru that did something, I merely undid it. Remember he did something to Naruto just like he did to you and Sasuke" the Sanin said as this girl at the moment was almost giving off the same feeling of angry Tusnade.

"Huh what the hell was that for Ero-Sanin" Naruto yelled as he was awake again and Jiriaya then dropped him from his grasp leaving him to fall on the water yet unlike before he did not fall into the water but was standing on top of it.

"Naruto you are standing on water but how" Sakura asked as her anger faded as she now amazed he was able to do it now when before she left he was have as much a problem as she was with it.

She then looked to Jiraiya then Naruto (who jump up and down at how he was able to stand on water now) and then curiously back at Sanin again who just nodded.

Sakura being the smartest member of her group managed to put two and two together as before Naruto was having trouble standing on water and now he could do it without any problem. Thus what Orochimaru must have done to him was something that was screw up with his chakra and thus his ability to control it.

Before she think about this anymore Naruto dragged her out onto the stream where she sank into it while Naruto remained standing on top.

"Jiraiya-sama I think there something wrong with my chakra as that maybe why I can not do this" Sakura asked him after Naruto apologized for what he had done and said he would get them something to eat upon arrive back their motel room.

"Really I was starting to think that myself as if Naruto could do it without evening trying once I undid the Five Element Seal then you who have exceptionally high chakra control period according to your file should have been able to as well" he said wondering what it would be messing with her chakra.

"I guess this all the more reason I need to see Tusnade-sama, huh" Sakura asked to which Jiraiya just nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank

Hanmac, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, The Keeper of Worlds, and kid loco for reviewing this story

KinOnizuka, Sdkakuzu01, makinnasty1, Urlaonar Auvryndar, IV Legacy of Poseidon, and Twisted Pxl

KinOnizuka, cherrycrow, TheRedGirl0000000000, Sdkakuzu01, makinnasty1, Twisted Pxl, Narutofan3721, AnimeLovi'nFreakForever, Urlaonar Auvryndar for adding this story to their story alert list

cherrycrow, and Sdkakuzu01 for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Hanmac,cherrycrow, and TheRedGirl0000000000 for adding me to their Author Alert lists  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around the fire illuminating their campsite the traveling trio was heading towards a town where Tsunade was last spotted and hopefully would be there in time to catch her. They were making good time as the last time they were close but she had already left by the time they got there according to Jiraiya.

Near the fire Sakura stood there dripping wet with look of utter shock as she had Naruto's jacket around her shoulders. For underneath she was wearing only her underwear which had turned to stone along with her after the sun set earlier.

Naruto with a rather pissed off look at he was looking towards the Frog Sanin that was just sitting back pissed himself but for a different reason.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do" he told him.

"This idea was something that she mostly came up with herself" was the reply he was given.

"That was not what I asked as I want to know why she was keeping this hidden from me" Naruto asked.

"*Sighing* She did not want to tell you because you have enough to worry about at the moment beside her. I will tell you what she wanted keep from you. However do not claiming know this is what screw with your own training" Jiraiya told him.

*Starting Flashback*

Sakura was ringing out her shirt she was wearing over her swimsuit as she walked towards Jiraiya. After Naruto's problem in mastering water walking because of the seal over top of his Kyuubi's seal was undone. He had got down pack pretty well and was now working on summoning frogs which was not going well at all.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked.

"I think I have an idea about what going on with you and just how lucky you are to be here at the moment" he told.

The Sanin then went on to explain that Sakura's body had been altered by that justu so that it can take in something known as natural energy the same way that the body naturally creates vitamin D. Explaining that Orochimaru had something that was never done before to his knowledge in the history of natural energy users. He had managed to somehow weaponize the failure process.

"The fate of those that fail is…." he said

"…pertification" Sakura finished as she looked at her hands aware that she had been turning back and forth but never knew just how much danger was involved with each time.

Explaining that apparently he had failed to truly master the usage for various reasons. Though must have discovered some way recently to make the failure into a success by making a justu out it. However picking Sakura is where he might have both succeed and screwed up at the time. The reason being is that Sakura turning to stone is proof that the it works although her turning back is not part of the justu at all.

"Wait….so I was suppose to stuck as statue and never able to turn back….ever" she asked a look of shock and horror on her face.

To this Jiraiya just nodded as there was normally no turning back once someone had turned to stone from failing to master the usage of natural engery. There used to be just three choices when it came to those that wanted to use senjutsu(which is what being to properly use natural engery allow you to do). Those were become a sage capable of doing so, give up as you can not do it, and final one was become statue as you failed along with crossing the point of no return.

The Frog Sanin was certain that Sakura had created a fourth choice in that she was obviously failing to control the natural engery flowing into her body thus she turns to stone. However she reverts back at the start of everyday not because of the justu itself but her own abnormally high charka control.

Though he would still need some time and Tsunade's help to prove it. He was almost certain that her charka control was actually having an effect on the justu itself as its so high that while she is not a sage by any means. Her body is flittering out what it views as foreign and the reason she turns to stone at night is because she has surpassed the threshold her body is capable of handling thus the pertification process happens. Though despite being just stone the process of draining natural engery continues until all night until sunrise when she revert back for reason he can not understand. After all knowledge of the body and how it truly worked was not his specialty but Tusnade's after all. He could not tell why she turned back every morning but that might have something to do with her natural engery levels being low. Though because she absorbs naturally from exposure to sunlight just like you do Vitamin D. The process starts all over again.

Her biggest concern would be that she need to always have so that her body is expel all the natural engery it has amassed during the day otherwise she will be stuck as statue for good. Sakura was currently walking a fine line at the moment. Although if it stay the same or got worse then Sakura would become a statue and stay that way as her body can not expel all the nautral energy it had amassed because it was not gaining anymore. Gain too much during the day then she might never turn back as she would never getting rid of enough. Like debit and only paying the minimum fee if you let it get too high you will never be able to pay off. If her charka control got better then she should not have worry about something like that even happening

Knowing that Naruto had enough to worried about when it came to her already. She had decided that she did not want this on his mind as well. Thus not wanting this to bother him as well she was going to deal with this without him knowing. At least until he need to or at least she could come with way to explain so he would not freak out. Last time that would have gotten him labeled a missing nin if not for the Sanin being there to help prevent that.

So while Naruto was dealing with summoning a frog and not really succeeding in that venture at the moment. Sakura was dealing with learning to walk on water as Jiraiya suggested that if this should normally be a piece of cake for her then she must learn how to do it in her current state. If she could learn do so as she is now then that meant that her charka control had improved as result of her training.

'Okay now the time' Sakura thought as she finished ensure that their stuff would be safe while she was gone.

"I am sure that Naruto is lying about Jiraiya-sama peeping on girls while he on his own in trying to summon a frog though" Sakura said as she was still in the dark about Jiraiya's bad habit.

She believe Naruto when it came to a lot thing he would tell her as after everything they been through as Team Seven and what he was doing for her now. Sakura trusted him but claiming that a Sanin was a peeping tom that was a little beyond what she was willingly to just accept at the moment.

Taking one last look around the campsite she quickly headed over to where the a lake was located nearby. Sakura took off all her clothes but her underwear folded them up neatly stored them in scroll that she then placed at the foot of tree along with a dry towel.

This was her trial as she had to learn how to walk on water in order to keep her charka control ahead of the natural engery her body was now naturally absorbing.

Testing out things as she placed her foot watched as it went through the water even though she was trying to stand on. Sighing as this might be another hard day of praticing as according to Jiraiya until she made her already above average charka control even greater. Her being taught anything or using too much charka at all would not be wise. For that could throw off the balance that her body had managed to find. Increasing her charka control would make so that what natural engery her body absorbs during the day and be drained away fully at night.

'I have to master this soon as we will not always be able to make camp near bodies of water like this' Sakura thought.

She was worried about sudden changes happening within her body as well. That justu was not one that was unknown and probably still relative new thus side effect could pop up at random. One far worse then what she has experience so far. With that Sakura went about trying to master water walking in her current state.

Elsewhere….

"What are you so depressed about it not like it the end of the world" Naruto told the Sanin as they were coming back to camp twenty minute earlier then usual.

"What are you talking about that was a prime peeping spot that I have been using for decades and its gone all gone" the Sanin cried as that what he was doing before meeting with Naruto pepping on woman bathing. However this time when he went to one of his many peeping spot he had used through world he found a large stone wall had been erected with a tall barred wire fence in front of it.

"I wonder what Sakura-chan going to think when she finally learns of your bad habit" Naruto sighed as his teammate still unaware of the Frog Sanin's status as a super prevert.

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she anyway as it appears she went someone where without telling us" Jiraiya pointed out as they made back to camp to see that it was pack up so that their stuff was secure yet no one was here to watch it.

"Why would she just leave without telling us unless….that must be it. Hey….great the kid already left to look for her" Jiraiya sighed as he guessed what she was doing knowing her circumstances.

'I wonder if she going to get caught in her own lie as that certain what going to happen if Naruto see her practicing' he thought.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Just great, I am not getting any better at this just how screwed up is my chakra control anyway thanks to him" Sakura yelled in anger tone as slammed her fist against the tree where the scroll contain her clothes was. If someone was around her at the moment they would told her that her eyes had flashed red again also if she had paid attention to the tree she had just hit she would have noticed how she left a dent in the bark.

'Okay one more time as I almost had that time' Sakura thought to herself as she attempted to focus the chakra she had gather in her feet but get the right amount in her current state was hard since it required precise amount to do it correctly.

Slowly the Haruno girl walked on the surface of the lake and concentrating as best she could give the circumstance with her eyes closed as that did not really help with her focus but the jester helped her none the less. So when she opened her eyes and looked around she saw that she was sure enough standing on water without falling in.

'I am doing it…I am doing it…I am…oh crap' Sakura thought as she was too busy focusing on the task at hand that she never noticed her blond teammate coming up to her.

Neither one of them knew what to do at this moment as Naruto was struck stupid but the sight of Sakura in her underwear, her wet underwear which was almost see through since it was not meant to be used as swimsuit. While Sakura had never had any guy other then her father see her in the state that she was currently in as Naruto was not suppose to be here. So shocked that Sakura did not even attempt to cover herself as her brain was out to lunch yet strangely enough she was still standing on top of the lake's surface despite weird moment the two of them were having at the moment.

Another thing Sakura did not count on was that she did not know that the sun was setting early today and had just set while Naruto and Sakura were have this weird moment rendered her stone statue with the shocked expression on her face as she sunk into the water up to her head as there was definitely no way a solid stone statue could stay above water.

"Hey kid what are you doing here did you find Sakura as she probably turned to stone already since I forget to tell you two that the sun setting early tonight" Jiraiya asked as he arrived on the screen to Naruto standing in front of Sakura whose stone form was still up to her head in water.

Looking over at the scroll at the foot of the tree and the little bit of Sakura he could see behind Naruto, Jiraiya had rough idea of what was going on and did not feel like get into an argument with him at the moment.

"Just so you know either way she going to be pissed at you" the Sanin told Naruto as Sakura would get mad for him seeing her while in her underwear even if was not on purpose or she would mad that he moved her.

"Do not you think I know that Ero-Sanin. But this is to get Sakura out the lake go back to camp" Naruto told him as the Sanin walked away leave Naruto alone stone teammate.

'Okay how am I going to do this' the blond thought as he then created four Kage Bunshin and two on them held their breath as they walked into the water then while behind Sakura they stood on each other shoulders.

Grabbing Sakura around her petrified waist and the clones sitting on each others shoulders began lifting her upwards until the real Naruto who was standing on the water surface with the fourth clone that once the real Naruto had her waist the clone grabbed her legs.

Naruto and his clone blushed as they awestruck at Sakura current state but quickly shook that off when almost cause them to fall into the water. Coming out of the water, droplets were still running down the petrified body, giving the stone a slicker, shinier look than usual. Once they were back on the land, Naruto quickly wrapped his jacket Sakura had brought with her and then collapsed to the ground next to her with sigh of relief that the hard part was over as at least now the pink hair girl had something on other then her underwear at least. All that was left now was getting her back to camp

*Ending Flashback*

"That basically everything she wanted kept from you. Through you probably already away of the last bit since you were there yourself" Jiraiya told Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank

samuraipanda85,The Keeper of Worlds, and SaiyanWarrior200 for reviewing this story

R3z4ntis,resq188,water goddess 19,mikay666, Yomiii21,Adela C. Brandon,Adam the Pirate Assassin King,Nuthenry2, and bowser3000000 for adding this story to their story alert list

R3z4ntis,The Great Unknown89, Yomiii21,Adam the Pirate Assassin King,Nuthenry2,Kuraikitsune rider of the Fox, and bowser3000000 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Kuraikitsune rider of the Fox for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Yomiii21 and Nuthenry2 for adding me to their Author Alert lists

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"What did you think I was supposed to do? You have enough on your plate already" Sakura told him

"I thought that you trusted me more than that. To let me know what was going on with you when things are not going well" Naruto shot back.

Jiraiya then noticed that for a moment Sakura's eyes seem to flash red although this went unnoticed by either Naruto as he was too caught up in his argument with Sakura to notice something that happened for only an instant.

"That is the reason I kept it from you. After all you almost became a missing ninja because of me. We both got lucky that the Third sent us on this mission with Jiraiya. You would have been in big trouble and who knows what would have happened to me if that Danzo got his hands on me" she replied.

Jiraiya just sighed as these two kids apparently part of a decent team at least as he only knew three of the members. Though Kakashi had seemingly had passed on the views he had adopted on to them. Sakura keeping the full extent of her condition hidden from Naruto to keep him from worrying too much and Naruto pissed at she did not tell him about this. Then at least she would not have to worry about them alone.

Arriving in town the trio, first when to get a place to stay for the next and request a room that was on the ground floor. For looking around at the building that was around it was decided that floor within, they probably would be able to handle the weight of Sakura's stone form. That would be all they need for Sakura to fall through the floor because of the strength of it was lacking.

After securing a room for the duration of their stay in this town. It was time for the three of them to go about searching for the Sanin Tsunade.

"Wait, do you even know what she looks like" Sakura asked Naruto before the three of them split up

Naruto then went about opening his mouth but then closed as he really did not know what to say after all. It was kind of true as he did not know what any of the Sanin looked liked as that would explain how he was not able to recognize the two of them that he had already met.

"What about you as you did not notice Orochimaru when you saw him so are you going to know what Tsunade looks like upon seeing here" he then went about offering as a reply.

Sakura then went about trying to come up with an idea of what to say but before she could do that that when the Toad Sanin handed each of them a picture and a seal.

"That's a picture of the what Tsunade should look like and given how she is that should be close to her current appearance. That is despite the fact that it is not a recent picture as well. A for the seal that can be used to get in contact with me fast" the Sanin told them both.

Jiraiya knew her and contact her would have to be in a manner that would not tip off Tsunade herself so that she would run from them as she really had been in contact with Konoha much since leaving. Because of this lack of contact, it was one of the reasons he had them look for them apart rather than together. Tsunade and Shizune should not really know what Naruto looks like and even more so about Sakura.

So this was how Sakura was just walking around as she could only help during the day after all and then even she only had limited amount of time during it. After all, she had to keep up with her charka control so that it always stayed above the justu Orochimaru used on her. However, she was not just going to stay in their room as that was settled long before they even got close to this town.

'I wonder why Tsunade is so hard to find anyway as what….' Sakura thought until she felt something rushing into her knocking her down as they just came out of nowhere.

Tumbling to the ground Sakura noticed that this was a younger than herself blond hair girl that dressed in what look like slightly oversized clothes for her body. She also seems to dirty as Sakura noticed she had seemed to escape from somewhere through digging her way out it.

"Watch where you are going!" the girl said as stood up wiping herself off

"So why are you in such a rush anyway?" Sakura asked her

The girl opens her mouth to say something then closes it as she is not sure why she was rushing just knowing she had to get away from where she was at the time. At first, she was wondering if she just keeps going but she notices the white circle on her clothing and decided maybe she get some help from this pink hair girl.

"Hey you, tell me where I am" the girl asked.

Sakura then just looked at her and then questioned her back to which she did not really have an answer to.  
After being unable to answer a few more, the young genin realized something about the blond girl before her.

"You seems to have lost your memory have not you" she asked

At first, the blond girl tried playing it off as she knew things but again that was proved wrong when she could not even tell Sakura what country they were in.

"Fine, I can not remember anything, okay. It has been like that seen I woke up as I can not recall anything at all. I just knew I had to run from where I was and that was it" she admits

"Well, can you at least recall what your name is as I am going to have to call you something. I am Sakura" the Haruno asked.

Struggling to think about this, the girl started racking her brain to come up with a name. Anything that she could think of that people might have called her. Though as always when she tried recall stuff either she had quick flashes without being able to recall anything that being said or just a draw a blank without anything coming up.

Though upon focus on the circle that she saw on Sakura's clothes she did seem to realize something as it sparked in her mind as if it just appeared all of sudden but then was gone just as soon as it appeared. Leaving her wondering if it was real or was just something that pops up because she was here with Sakura now.

"I have a name, however, I am not really sure if the name is my own or not. Its just something I recalled for an instant" she said

"Anything better then nothing as what was that name that you could recall" Sakura asked.

"Hime" the girl tells her.


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank

THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ, blog-heart-slover03, The Keeper of Worlds, Logan, Naruto, and Bruno for review this story

lfyc07, eimajssof , JadelynNB13, Xlarc Tsens, blog-heart-slover03, s87griffin for adding this story to their Story Alert List

lfyc07, sortofbored, Geraze90, s87griffin just favorited Strange Jutsu for adding this story to their Favorite Story List  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see so you then I just being calling you Hime for the moment then" Sakura respond.

The girl for now dubbed Hime merely nodded as she was pleased with this name. It would serve her purposes until she could recall her real name after all.

She then when to open her mouth again when a loud grumbling could be heard from her stomach.

"Want to go get something to eat as the both of them seem to be hungry" Sakura asked

"I suppose we can as you are going to be help me…right" the girl asked.

"Why not as I could not just leave you here on your own. We can talk more as we eat" the Haruno told her

"I know let play a game to decide what we are going to eat" Hime suggested.

Five minutes later…

"One more time….I know I can win….just one more time please, Sakura" Hime begged.

"No as you loss thus we are going to eat what I want as that was the deal we made before starting the game after all" she said

"Fine as I like this kind of food anyway, so I do not care that I lost" the girl said in attempt to play off her being salty over losing.

"So tell me Hime what exactly do you recall of your past" Sakura aseked

"Nothing as I have no real memories beyond waking up where I was like I said before. I know had to get out there and various other things that would be consider obvious. Things like how this is food, how to eat, and other more basic stuff that could be consider general knowledge" she said

Enjoying their food a chill then ran down Hime's spine as she sharply looked around her surrounding.

"We have to leave Sakura!" she told her.

"Why as we are not finished eating yet" came the reply

"We have to go right now!" she repeated.

"Okay then but I have a plan that we should carry out if that is the case" the pink hair girl stated.

Walking to the bathrooms the two girls stayed in there for awhile before coming back . They then sat back to finish eating what they had ordered. As Sakura asked for the check two grown men appeared wanting to speak with her and Hime.

Well that what they seem to want at first before grabbing Hime and focusing her up.

Sakura stood up and motioned from the girl to be put down but was ignored as she was shoved out the way. A simple one that shocked the guy that pushed her in just how strong it was. Though landing on the ground cause Sakura to poof along the Hime who did the same.

Angry the two men realized that they had been tricked with pair of clones and the real ones were probably long gone by now. Cursing themselves at how she was allowed to get any and how she had managed to find a ninja that was willingly to help her like this.

"This would not have happened if you had kept your eye on her like you were suppose to" the first guy said

"How was I suppose to know that she would manage to escape from that room on her own" the second guy said.

"Regardless we have to find her and whatever ninja she got helping her before she can get away from us" the first guy stated.

Meanwhile elsewhere….

Sakura was patting as she grabbed Hime and booked it as fast as she could without gather too much attention to herself. Though keeping up those clones was harder then she thought even if she was not exactly there. It really helped that she had been working on her charka control lately otherwise she was not sure if she could have did that for a long as she had. She was no Naruto after all as she might have charka control superior to his but she did not have the raw charka levels that he or Sasuke did. Making the best of what she had was her specialty at the moment, it was probably the main reason she was even alive at the moment too.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Hime asked her worried

She had been helping her a lot since they had met. In fact she had helped her the most of anyone that she could recall…even though that was not that long. Deciding that she would not be a burden she was going to help Sakura as well. After all being looked after like this all the time was not what she wanted.

"You are a ninja right?" she asked

"I am but…." she started before getting interrupted

"Then teach me something then I can be more helpful as you would not have need to carry me if I could have run along side you" she said

"….a Genin" she finished her last train of thought

This confused Hime who was not such what that meant exactly as she knew what ninjas were but turns out that was about it. Thus she wanted to be taught something by Sakura thinking that she could do it because she was a ninja.

"A game then if I win you teach me and if I lose then I will not ask anymore" she said.

"I won….I WON!" she said excitedly as she could not believe that she managed to win this time a round.

"Fine as agreed to I will try to teach you something but first you are going to have to help me with something, got that" pink hair girl said

To which Hime just nodded in agreement over their deal. This way she would be considered helpful even if just a little as she wanted to contribute something to Sakura. After all helping did not always mean combat but could be other things as well. Since no one was always in combat as that was not the only thing ninjas did or the only usage for their skills either.


End file.
